El 'Gran Paso'
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Algunas veces hay que dar grandes pasos en la vida de una pareja, pero hay pasos que son extremadamente grandes y pueden ser dificiles de superar...


Hi! Little Towers, les trigo otro fic :D y esta vez es DARLOS ñ.ñ mi primer Darlos ~(^.^)~

este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga YunaNeko13 c: ''espero y lo disfrutes y haber si ya me estas chingando con esto u.u xD''...

* * *

(Narra Dak)

Llego nervioso al departamento que mi novio comparte con sus amigos, y porque e nerviosismo, es porque él me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenemos que hablar, ¿y si quiere romper conmigo?, no puede ser posible porque él me ama tanto como yo a él. Llego al apartamento, toco la puerta y escucho pasos acercándose, la abren y era mi Carlitos.

-Hola amor-dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-Hola, pasa-me hizo una señal para que entrara-…Tenemos que hablar-en su cara se veía preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que demos un ''Gran Paso'' en nuestra relación-

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?-

-Algo más grande-

-Si te refieres a hacer el amor recuerda que lo tuvimos hace 2 semanas-dije dedicándole un sonrisa para que se calmara

-Es que no me entiendes, me refiero a algo mucho más grande-parecía un poco frustrado porque no le estaba entendiendo

-No entiendo que puede ser más grande que eso-me rendí ante tantas respuestas

-Quiero que conozcas a mi papas-el decir esa última frase me quede paralizado, voy a conocer a mis ¿suegros?, bueno así se les puede decir ya que son los padres del mi novio, pero esto si es extremo, nunca pensé que Carlitos pensara así él es muy inocente.

-¿Y que hay con la banda?, no la puedes dejar así como así-dije tratando de sacar una excusa para no tener que ir

-El doctor de Gustavo le dijo que debe de tomar ''aire fresco'' para librar el estrés que TODO le causa, Kendall y Jett se fueron de vacaciones para estar más tiempo juntos como pareja. Y Logan y James fueron de ''Luna de Miel''-

-¿Cuándo se casaron?-levante una ceja en forma de duda

-No se casaron, solo quisieron tener la Luna de Miel-soltó una pequeña carcajada la cual me precio muy tierna

-¿Y cuando salimos para Minnesota?-

-Salimos el sábado en la noche-

-¡Es mañana!, no podía ser otro día-dije muy exaltado

-Lo siento, pero mis están muy emocionados de conocer a mi novio-se sentía muy apenado

-Discúlpame por gritarte así, es solo que nunca había estado en una situación así-dije muy apenado porque nunca le había gritado

-No te preocupes-me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y yo me agache para darle un beso-Ya mejor empieza a empacar, yo haré lo mismo-me regalo un guiño

-Adiós amor-me despedí dándole otro beso. Me Salí del apartamento, camine por el pasillo, tome el ascensor y me fui directamente a mi auto tratando de olvidar el tema anterior que hable con mi novio en el camino.

*o* .Perfect*o*

Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nuestro avión salga, sigo nervioso por como vayan a ser sus padres conmigo, no creo que sean malos, ¿o sí?, ''deja de pensar en eso Dak'', me dije a mi mismo para calmarme un poco…

-Amor, relájate-me dijo Carlitos sacándome de mis pensamientos-…Solo será una semana, y si te portas bien recibirás un premio cuando regresemos-me lanzo una mirada picara

-Wow Carlos, no conocía esa parte de ti-

-Eso mismo me dijiste la otra noche-los dos empezamos a soltar pequeñas carcajadas-…Que por cierto todavía me duele el trasero-con eso ultimo si me empecé a morir de la risa

-Pero admite que lo disfrutaste-el solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Y justo en ese momento llega la dan la llamada de que el vuelo hacia Minnesota está por salir, espero que la semana se pase rápido…

El avión aterrizo, bajamos y blah…blah…blah todo lo que se tiene que hacer para salir del aeropuerto, en fin, fuimos a pedir un taxi para ir a la casa de los padres de mi novio, cuando conseguimos uno nos llevó hasta su casa y cuando llegamos me quede sorprendido, era una casa humilde pero era una casa que guardaba el aspecto familiar. Caminamos hasta la entrada, tocamos la puerta y la abrió una mujer que supuse era la madre de Carlos.

-¡Mami!-Carlos se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un abrazo lleno de mucho cariño y amor por parte de los dos

-Carlitos, hijo ¿Cómo has estado?-rompieron el abrazo y los dos estaban sonriendo

-Bien, mami te presento a Dak Zevon, mi novio-me agarro del brazo y me jalo para que me acercara-Dak ella es Sylvia, es mi mami-

-Es un placer conocer a la madre de mi 'Litos-me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo

-El placer es todo mío, ya que tengo el honor de conocer al muchacho que hace feliz a mi hijo-nos hizo una señal para que entráramos en la casa, la seguimos hasta la sala y en el sillón había un hombre que ya tenía previsto era el padre de mi Carlitos.

-¡Papi!-otra vez Carlos grito y fue a abrazar a su padre, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos-…Papi él es Dak Zevon, es mi novio. Dak él es el Oficial García-

-Mucho gusto hijo-dijo su padre estrechando su mano y yo hice lo mismo, debo admitir que da unos apretones de manos muy fuertes

-Lo mismo digo señor…-me talle la mano ya que me dolía por lo anterior

-No me quiero aprovechar de tu llegada…-escuche a su madre hablarme-…pero, ¿podrías ir con mi esposo por la comida?-me pregunto

-Por supuesto que si iré-puse una sonrisa fingida ya que no me agradaba la idea de ir SOLO con el padre de mi Carlitos ya que él se quedaría con su madre para tenar todo listo para comer. Nos salimos de la casa y lo seguí hasta su auto de policía, nos subimos y arranco el carro para ir por la comida… El camino por donde me lleva es raro, no hay casi nada, detuvo el auto, se quitó los lentes de sol y empezó a hablar.

-Mira hijo te voy a ser sincero, Carlos es mi hijo, al principio no me agrado la idea de que mi hijo fuera homo, pero es mi hijo y lo voy a apoyar en cualquier decisión que tome, por eso te voy a decir algo…-me lanzo una mirada seria-…Tu llegas a lastimar a mi hijo y te juro que voy hacer que el resto de tus días de tu vida sean los más miserables, ¿entendido?-

-Sí señor, eso ya me había quedado claro desde hace tiempo-rodé los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres?...-

*o* .Perfect*o*

(En casa de Carlos (M/A: Desde aquí narro en tercera persona))

-Y dime como se conocieron hijo-le dijo la mama de Carlos dirigiéndose a su hijo

-La primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando yo y los chicos tuvimos nuestra primera sesión fotográfica, después de ser atacados por cientos de ''Daklovers*'' Dak fue a nuestro departamento a disculparse personalmente y cuando nos vimos…no se…hubo química entre los dos- Carlos y su mama estaban preparando la mesa-…Y pues intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y empezamos a mandarnos mensajes y a vernos en distintos lugares hasta que el me propuso que anduviéramos como pareja y pues yo acepte… Y venos aquí ahora-Carlos soltó una pequeña risa

*o* .Perfect*o*

-…Me refiero a que…-

**Flashback**

James, Logan, Dak y Carlos habían salido a una cita doble para convivir más tiempo con Dak e iban a ir a un restaurante lujoso pero Carlos quería ver una película que le había llamado la atención, así que habían optado ir primero a la película, ya habían comprado los boletos.

-Ustedes vayan a escoger los asientos, ahorita los alcanzamos. Vamos a ir por las palomitas y los dulces…-dijo James hablándole a Logan y Carlos, estos dos últimos hicieron caso y entraron a la sala del cine. Mientras que James y Dak se dirigían hacia la dulcería, pero James jalo a Dak de un brazo y se metieron al cuarto del conserje, James acorralo a Dak entre sus brazos y la pared.

-James, ¿Qué estas haci…-no pudo terminar la frase porque James lo interrumpió

-No te asustes, y no seas pervertido.-James hizo una pequeña pausa- Mira Carlos es como un hermano o hasta podría ser un hijo para mí, así que te voy a decir algo, a Carlos llegas a lastimarlo o a romper su corazón te juro que te voy a golpear hasta que quedes en el hospital, ¿Te quedo claro?-James levanto una ceja

-Si…-Dak se encontraba un poco asustado-…Pero no te preocupes que yo amo a Carlitos con todo mí ser-dijo sonriéndole

-Te creo, pero que esta conversación se quede entre nosotros dos, no quiero que 'Litos se enoje conmigo ¿lo prometes?-le dijo James a Dak

-Lo prometo-los dos chicos salieron del cuarto y siguieron su camino hacia la dulcería

**Fin del Flashback**

(Desde aquí narra Dak)

-¿James?, ja ese chico siempre me cayó bien, sabía que sería una buena influencia para mi hijo-me dijo el padre de Carlos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-…Pero te repito, tu destrozas a mi hijo y yo te voy a hacer miserable-

-Si señor esa ya me había quedado claro-

-Bueno hijo, vamos por la comida porque si no mi esposa y Carlos se van a preocupar por nosotros-dicho eso, el prendió el auto y fuimos hacia nuestro destino…

* * *

*Es una referencia un fic de Yuna xD

Espero y les haya gustado...no se si hacer un segundo capitulo u.u por eso lo voy a dejar ''en progreso'' y a ver que pasa xD

dejen raviews y tu tambien Yuna c:

Besos

BYE ;D


End file.
